Amor infantil
by Ana Krol
Summary: Primeira fic. Especial de dia das crianças. Bella foge de casa por seus pais não se lembrarem do dia, e encontra alguém que a faz pensar um pouco melhor e que com o tempo vira mais que um amigo.


N/A: Espero que gostem da minha primeira fic.

Me desculpem qualquer erro de português. Eu acho que não ficou ótima e maravilhosa, mas acho que ficou boa pelo menos. Espero a opinião de vocês pela review.

* * *

Amor Infantil

Hoje, dia das crianças, Isabella Swan após o café sem a sua mãe ou pai, muito chateada por eles não se lembrarem do dia e também não ficarem com ela, fugiu de casa, ou melhor, foi para o parquinho preferido perto de sua casa o que para uma criança de 11 anos é o mesmo que fugir. Quando chegou ao parquinho foi ficar sentada em um dos balanços observando as outras crianças com seus pais brincando. Ela não havia reparado que estava chorando e nesse momento havia acabado de chegar uma família, a família Cullen, haviam se mudado a pouco tempo para a cidade, e não conheciam muitas pessoas, mas como era o dia das crianças e Carlisle estava de folga no hospital resolveram levar seus filhos para o parquinho. Sentaram-se em um dos bancos e mandaram seus filhos irem brincar enquanto observavam o filho mais velho Emmet apesar da idade avançada foi brincar com seu novo carrinho de controle remoto, a filha mais nova Alice foi brincar com sua boneca Barbie nova com uma menina que viu brincando de Barbie e o filho do meio, Edward, Carlisle e Esme acharam que como sempre ia ficar calado sentado perto deles como sempre mais desta vez ele observava alguém, uma menina na verdade, que estava sentada no balanço ele a achava bonita e não entendia o porquê dela estar chorando e resolveu ir lá conversar com ela.

-Menina?- ele falou

-O...oi- ela disse e secou suas lágrimas antes de olhar para ele.

-Por que você tá chorando menina? Sabia que você é muito bonita pra ficar chorando e meu nome é Edward.

-Eu não sou bonita! – falou ela chorosa - Se eu fosse bonitos meus pais estariam aqui comigo e não trabalhando. – disse rapidamente, mais Edward conseguiu entender e então se lembrou que ele havia dito seu nome e sua mãe havia a ensinado boas maneira – Me chamo Bella!

Edward se sentou na sua frente e percebeu que ela estava meio vermelha resultado de seu choro, mas ela achou aquilo fofinho e ele a compreendia, pois não era sempre que seus pais estavam presentes e ele cuidava dos irmãos, pois Emmet não tinha maturidade suficiente para isso, então ele cuidava dos irmãos enquanto o pai ia para o hospital e a mãe ao escritório de decoração.

- Bella, você não acha que seus pais trabalham pra te dar o melhor, eles fazem isso por você – ele disse

- Eu sei mas... mas eles nem se lembraram que dia é hoje, nem tomaram café comigo. Eles não gostam de mim! – e começou a chorar silenciosamente de novo e Edward desesperado, pois ela chorando o lembrava de sua irmã chorando quando os pais não estavam em casa e ele não entendia porque, mas não queria Bella chorando o machucava por dentro como se fosse a sua irmã, ele só não entendia que isso era o inicio de um grande amor, mais ainda tinham tempo para pensar nisso, o que ele tinha que fazer agora era ajudar Bella.

- Bella isso não é verdade, é claro que eles gostam de você, eles são seus pais só estão ocupados demais para lembrar do dia.

- Mas eles estão sempre ocupados eles me deixam na escola e só me buscam tarde e ai os meus amigos falam que eu não tenho pai nem mãe e eles nem vão no dia dos pais ou reunião escolar, nem pra olhar minhas notas, eles não se importam comigo.

- Bella, pelo amor de Deus como você é teimosa, eles fazem isso porque eles se importam com você, é um jeito estranho e ruim de se importar porque te deixa triste, mas significa que se importam com você – e ela ficou vermelha- sorvetinho napolitano! – e riu junto com ela

- Por que sorvetinho napolitano?- ela perguntou pelo menos ele conseguiu distraí-la do assunto dos pais

-Porque você é branquinha como o sorvete de creme, fica vermelhinha como o de morango e seu cabelos e olhos são da cor do de chocolate, e você é doce como sorvete.

-Doce?

-É, uma pessoa carinhosa e também é teimosa- ele riu e de longe seus pais, Carlisle e Esme, os observavam conversando pensando que finalmente seu filho estava começando a fazer amizades e não se fechando para o mundo e para eles aquela garota não era estranha, mais não se lembravam de onde

#########################################################################################################

Algumas horas depois.

Depois de muitas risadas entre os dois e conversas Edward percebeu que já era tarde e os pais de Bella deviam estar preocupados.

-Bella?

-Sim?

-Tá ficando tarde, Bella! Você não acha que seus pais devem estar preocupados?

-Sim, mas eu gostei tanto de ser sua amiga, não quero ir embora.

-Bella, nós podemos continuar amigos mesmo você indo para casa, alias vou pedir meus pais pra te levar e assim fico sabendo onde é sua casa!- disse e sorriu este que com o tempo seria o favorito de Bella

-Seus pais não vão ficar bravos, não?- disse acanhada

-Claro que não Bella vem você vai adorar conhecê-los e meus irmãos também. - e foram correndo ate chegar perto dos pais de Edward.- Mãe? Pai?

- Sim filho?- Esme respondeu

-Mãe, essa é minha amiga Bella, ela saiu de casa por que os pais não podiam estar com ela hoje e veio pra cá, eu conheci ela e ficamos amigos. A gente pode levar ela em casa?

-Eu disse a ele que não precisa eu moro aqui perto, vou a pé mesmo! Não quero incomodar! – Sua mãe havia ensinado a nunca pedir favores desse tipo às pessoas

-Querida está tarde nós te levamos a sua casa sem problema- Esme disse

-Obrigada tia... – Bella disse ruborizando

-Tia Esme querida, e esse é meu marido o tio Carlisle. - disse apontando para Carlisle que deu a ela um sorriso e disse- Edward vá chamar seus irmãos e aproveite para apresentá-la a eles.

- Ta bom pai! – e foi puxando Bella em direção a Alice- Vou te apresentar primeiro a pulguinha ambulante, Alice. Ta vendo aquela menina com o cabelo espetado que nem um porco espinho?- ela assentiu- Então ela é Alice. E foram correndo até la de mãos dadas- Alice?

-Oi?- disse largando a boneca com que havia brincado junto a uma menina, Lauren, por toda a tarde de quem não gostou muito

- Alice essa é Bella minha amiga e Bella essa é minha pulguinha!_ disse Edward esperando que as duas se dessem bem, pois se importava muito com a opinião da irmã.

-Oi Bella! – Disse logo a abraçando

-O...oi!- disse Bella bem baixinho envergonhada

-Como sempre a Bella se fazendo de coitada – Disse Lauren rindo apesar da idade já conseguia ser bem má com Bella- Tchau Alice- e foi em direção a seus pais olhando para Bella assim que chegou neles

- Viu Edward eu te disse!- Disse em voz chorosa não gostava de ser excluída ainda mais que era uma criança – Eu não tenho amigos nem ninguém

-Não liga pra ela Bella você tem a seus pais e a mim!- Edward disse sendo interrompido por sua irmã

- E tem a mim também, aquela menina é muito chata, você parece ser legal, quer ser minha amiga?

-Cl...claro!- Bella disse feliz, pois em apenas um dia já havia feito dois amigos.

- Eu sabia que vocês seriam amigas! Mas agora temos que chamar o Emmet papai e mamãe estão chamando. - e foram em direção a Emmet. Chegaram ao irmão e o apresentaram a Bella e como ele sempre havia sido tão caloroso foi logo abraçando a menina tirando seu ar e rindo, foram em direção a seus pais que foram levando Bella em direção a sua casa. Ao chegar perto da casa perceberam que a luz da sala estava acesa, saíram do carro e se direcionaram a porta. Bella foi e tocou a campainha e logo a porta foi aberta rapidamente por uma mãe preocupada pegando sua filha no colo e falando:

- Bella, minha filha quer matar sua mãe do coração, como você foge assim e não avisa ninguém pra onde foi eu e seu pai já estávamos descabelados... - e foi tagarelando até que percebeu duas pessoas conhecidas a porta e então se lembrou, era Carlisle e Esme, amigos de escola dela e de Charlie, padrinhos de seu casamento e filha Bella, assim como eles do filho mais velho de Carlisle e seu casamento. Não se viam há 10 anos quando Carlisle foi chamado pra trabalhar em um grande hospital e perderam contato.

-O meu Deus! Esme querida entre! Quanto tempo? Como estão? E as crianças?- foi uma pergunta atrás da outra até chegarem à sala – Olhe só Charlie quem encontrou nossa Bella

- Carlisle, Esme como vão?... – E assim foi a noite com as crianças brincando, enquanto os adultos conversavam e explicavam os acontecimentos com Bella. Trocaram endereços e telefones e descobriram que os Cullen pretendiam residir em Forks por um bom tempo.

A uma elevada hora da noite perceberam que era hora de ir embora mesmo que as crianças so tivessem aula segunda e hoje era sexta, já era tarde e pediram as crianças para se despedirem. Esme e Carlisle se despediram de Bella com um abraço, Alice um beijinho no rosto, Emmet um abraço quebra ossos e Edward...

- Bom. - Falou chegando perto dela todo vermelhinho - tchau sorvetinho!- e deu um selinho em Bella, deixando ele e ela mais vermelhos ainda, como um morango, seus pais observavam interessados percebendo a semente do amor ali plantada. Edward se afastou e Bella disse

-Tchau Edward- ele entrou no carro e eles juntos apesar de distantes levaram a mão a boca para sentir a sensação gostosa que os assombrava mais ao mesmo tempo fascinava.

#########################################################################################################

Mais ou menos quatro anos depois

Era 13 de setembro aniversário de Bella, depois daquele dia seus pais passaram a prestar atenção e tempo com a sua filha, a família Cullen e Swan cada vez mais próximas e dois anos depois da chegada dos Cullens, os Hales primos da Bella vieram morar na cidade, que se tornaram amigos inseparáveis.

Bella estava fazendo uma festa por insistência de Alice, Rose, sua mãe, tia Esme e Mary, pois ela não gostava de o ser o centro das atenções e sabia que neste dia seria exatamente isso, mais elas insistiram tanto e Bella tinha quase certeza de que elas tiveram aulas com Alice para fazer aqueles olhinhos e ela acabou aceitando a festa, e hoje era o dia e Bella estava uma pilha, pois Edward seu par na valsa ainda não havia chegado e nem avisado se iria demorar muito a chegar o organizador estava muito estressado.

- Olha só Isabella o seu par ainda não chegou e se daqui a 5 minutos ele ainda não houver chegado você ira entrar com o par reserva, eu sabia que precisaria de você!- disse a última parte olhando para o menino que era o reserva o qual Isabella nem o nome e nem ao menos percebia que ele dava em cima dela e a olhava sempre com cobiça e estava feliz em Edward ainda não ter chegado – 15 minutos, se preparem!- gritou o organizador

"Edward não pode fazer isso comigo, ele sabe como eu sou desajeitada pra dançar, ele não pode desaparecer quando eu mais preciso dele."

- Bella? Posso te chamar assim?- disse o menino e ela somente assentiu – Parece que seu par não vem e nós iremos dançar juntos. - disse dando um sorriso tentando ser sexy mais que não chegou aos pés do sorriso torto de Edward- Meu nome é James!

-Acabou Isabella, faltam 5 minutos para entrar e você vai com o reserva mesmo. - Disse a Bella- 5 minutos, organizem a fila.

- Bella fica calma deve ser algo sério para o Edward ter se atrasado. - Disse Rose, mas Alice, Emmet e Jasper concordaram com ela ocupando seus lugares na fila antes que o organizador os cortasse a cabeça por estarem falando com a aniversariante antes da dança sem a sua autorização. James se arrumou com Bella na fila, com uma mão em sua cintura e outra em sua mão, mas não foi a mesma coisa que era com o Edward a tocava. Bella já não era mais a mesmo estava mais nervosa com medo e receio, pois sabia que iria cair sem Edward, James não a conhecia para saber como ela não conseguia se estabilizar em uma estrutura plana. E nisso prontos para entrar, eis que surge uma voz.

-ESPERE! ME DEIXEM PASSAR!- Era a voz de Edward tranqüilizando Bella de uma vez e finalmente chegou a frente à Bella. – Desculpa Bella eu me atrasei, mas foi por uma boa causa, você vai entender! – Até esse momento ele não havia percebido mãos de outra pessoa, pessoa não homem em SUA Bella, pelo menos "sua" na sua cabeça. –Será que você pode soltar a minha Bel-parceira?- foi em um tom ameaçador que fez o menino soltar Bella e se afastar dos dois rapidamente, Edward tomou sua posição.

-Espero que seja boa mesmo senhor Edward, pois você não sabe que aconteceria uma chacina se eu dançasse com ele- disse em tom de brincadeira mais que tinha um tom de seriedade também.

- É Bella também acho que ele não era lá grandes coisas como condutor de dança.

- Edward é serio.

- Eu sei Bella tava tentando dispersar a tensão desse lugar- ele disse e deu seu sorriso arrematador.

- Bobo. - E bateu devagar em seu ombro e assim começaram a entrar com uma Bella relaxada a frente e um Edward cada vez mais apaixonado e correspondido mesmo sem a mínima ideia, claro que seus quatro amigos que já haviam notado tudo.

#########################################################################################################

Bella estava notavelmente linda naquele vestido branco longo de alcinhas em que no busto havia dois ramos atravessados e separando a sua cintura do resto do vestido estava uma faixa que atrás dava um lindo laço muito bem feito e o corpo do vestido era todo decorado com frésias (Link: http: / picasaweb .google .com/ 117533090890224917829/ AlbumSemTitulo?authkey=Gv1sRgCPnf-6ut7K2PqwE#5527154016607964722 [retirar os espaços]) que combinava perfeitamente com o terno de Edward. Havia chegado a hora das homenagens a aniversariante e o primeiro discurso era o de seu pai, Charlie.

- Bella, minha filha, eu sei que já te magoamos muito quando você era mais nova por dar mais atenção ao emprego do que a você, querida! Mas eu quero que saiba filha que tudo o que fizemos foi com o intuito de te fazer mais feliz, apesar de não termos percebido que fazia exatamente o contrário, foi tudo por você! E agora nesse momento eu não podia estar mais orgulhoso da minha garotinha que acabou de completar seus 15 anos, apesar de não entrar na minha cabeça você não é mais a garotinha do papai, você já é uma mocinha!- e desceu do palco em direção a Bella que já estava emocionada. E então após esse discurso se seguiram os de Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, Alice, Emmet que rendeu algumas risadas e após o discurso de Emmet, enquanto ele e Alice abraçavam a Bella, Edward saiu à francesa para trás do palco, pegar as flores e o anel que havia comprado para Bella, pois finalmente havia criado coragem de pedi-la em namoro e esperava que seus sentimentos fossem correspondidos por Bella como Alice e Rose o haviam dito, guardou o anel no bolso e o buque em suas mãos subiu no palco até chegar ao microfone dando dois toques chamando a atenção de todos para ele, Alice e Rose sorrirão para ele.

-Desculpe interromper, mas é que eu preciso dizer algo importante para a aniversariante. Bella, daqui a 29 dias completaremos quatro anos de amizade, e você foi a minha primeira amiga e exatamente por isso você é tão importante pra mim, é uma das mulheres da minha vida. – "Você consegue Edward nem é tão difícil assim"- E espero que eu seja tão importante pra você quanto você é pra mim! – Encarando Bella percebeu que ela moveu os lábios de forma que dessem as palavras "Você é" o dando mais coragem de continuar o discurso. - Bella, você pode subir aqui no palco? – e ela subiu chegando bem perto dele um ficando de frente do outro. – Eu queria te entregar seus presentes. - entregou a ela o buque- ele é constituído de 15 frésias para representar seus 15 anos, 4 rosas brancas pelos 4 anos de amizade e 1 tulipa vermelha pra demonstrar que – "eu te amo"- você é única pra mim! E agora Bella eu queria te fazer uma pergunta. – "É agora Edward respira e fala não é tão difícil, é só sua família, a família dela e seus amigos que tão vendo, e é claro a equipe de filmagem. Não ta ajudando Edward só respira e fala esquece o resto."

-Edward- disse chamando atenção dele- a pergunta. - ele pegou a caixinha em seu bolso e a deu para abrir ela abriu e ele disse

- Isabella Marie Swan, você aceita namorar comigo?- Bella ficou em choque, afinal nunca esperaria isso por mais que amasse Edward, pois todas as meninas da escola que ela considerava muito mais bonitas que ela estavam aos pés de Edward, ele podia escolher a que quisesse o problema que ela não sabia era que pra Edward não existia ninguém mais bonita, ou melhor, Bella era perfeita e ninguém estava a seus pés. Edward encarava Bella esperando a resposta cada vez mais nervoso, pois ela não saia de seu estado de choque, até que seus olhos ganharam o foco novamente e ela percebeu que era verdade e não um sonho deu os dois passos que restavam para chegar a Edward, o abraçou fortemente e disse:

- Sim! Sim Edward, eu aceito. Eu te amo!- disse e Edward respondeu

-Eu também amo você!- E se beijaram enquanto recebiam olhares orgulhosos, felizes e invejosos.

O resto da noite passou com Bella e os amigos curtindo o novo casal do grupo, entre conversas danças e muito namoro.

#########################################################################################################

Finalmente havia chegado o dia, Edward não via a noiva há um dia e estava uma pilha de nervos o que Emmet já casado dizia ser completamente normal. Edward e Bella haviam namorado por 5 anos claro, com os desentendimentos bobos que todo casal normalmente tem, eram noivos há 1 ano tempo que Alice e Rose disseram necessário para preparar o casamento, por que se dependesse de Edward ele teria casado ali mesmo no meio da rua de Bermuda e sem camisa, que foi como ele estava vestido quando contou para os amigos que tinha pedido Bella em casamento no dia anterior.

Os dois estavam super nervosos e os amigos não estavam ajudando muito. Edward estava no altar andando de um lado a outro com seus amigos rindo dele.

- Vocês vão se ver comigo depois, eu aqui super nervoso e cadê a Bella pelo amor de Deus?- Disse desesperado o que rendeu mais uma rodada de gargalhadas de seus amigos

- Calma Edward ela nem atrasou tanto assim. Olha só Rose atrasou 3 horas e meia e você tá ai reclamando de simples 10 minutinhos. – Emmet disse

- Ei você também tava assim até ela chegar. – Edward retrucou.

- Nada disso, eu não tava quase tendo um filho que nem você não, eu tava mais calmo.

- Tá, tanto faz, eu só espero que ela não demore tanto. - ele disse

- Claro né Edward, por que se ela demorar muito mais ao invés de você estar no altar vai estar na sala de parto. - Jasper falou e ele com Emmet riram

- Isso vão rindo. Emmet eu nem digo, mais seu dia vai chegar Jasper e você vai pagar por isso.

Enquanto isso as meninas terminavam de arrumar Bella que não parava quieta.

- Ai Alice!- Ela disse já estava estressada e ansiosa, pois queria ver o noivo o mais rápido possível.

- Para de se mexer que eu vou mais rápido já que você está tão ansiosa- Era sorte de Bella ter Alice como cabeleireira, pois ela tinha bastante paciência para com a amiga e também já estava pronta.

- Bella querida se acalme atrasar é super normal, eu atrasei 3 horas e meia e você só 20 minutos e aumentando. - Rose disse tentando melhorar a tensão de Bella.

- Ai ele vai me matar!- Bella disse ver mais tensa.

- Relaxa Bella quando ele lhe ver nem vai se lembrar, posso te dizer ficar com raiva nem vai passar por sua cabeça.

1 hora mais tarde

- Ah Bella você está linda!- Alice disse empolgada

- Bellinha, se eu não já tivesse casado, diria que você é a noiva mais linda que eu já vi, mas já me casei então você é a 2ª noiva mais linda que já vi. – Rosalie disse – Vou chamar seu pai!- e desceu as escadas em busca de Charlie.

-Você tá linda amiga! To tão orgulhosa de você!- Alice disse chorando.

- Amiga não chore, se não eu vou também e você vai me matar por estragar a maquiagem. E você também ta linda. E se abraçaram enquanto Charlie entrava no quarto.

- Desculpe atrapalhar meninas, mas temos que ir Bella. – Ele disse emocionado. Alice sai do quarto e Bella abraça Charlie o que era meio difícil entre os dois. – Vamos filha, temos que ir antes que seu noivo vai ter um filho no altar. Você está linda filha!

- Obrigada pai! - E ela estava mesmo seu vestido era tomara que caia com a parte do busto meio lilás uma listra acinturada em cada lado do vestido também lilás e uma saia um pouco acima dos joelhos em que era transpassado um tipo de fita lilás e atrás o corpete era amarrado docemente com uma fita lilás, seu véu era curto e pregado as fresias em seu cabelo, possuía luvas até os cotovelos também lilás e um colar ornamentado e tinha um aplique de franja horizontal repicada (link: http: / picasaweb .google .com /117533090890224917829/ AlbumSemTitulo?authkey=Gv1sRgCPnf-6ut7K2PqwE#5527153971364912450 retirar os espaços) e então ouviu a marcha nupcial e quase que imediatamente Bella e Edward ficaram mais ansiosos, a primeira a aparecer foi Alice seguida por Rosalie e finalmente Bella.

"Meu deus e eu que pensei que ela não ficaria mais bonita que em seu aniversário de 15 anos, mas Bella sempre me surpreende." Pensou Edward extasiado de diversos sentimentos, e com isso o caminho feito no tapete vermelho pareceu para eles horas e não minutos, mais mesmo assim sorrindo por todo o caminho até ficar um de frente ao outro:

- Edward eu te entrego minha filha, mas se você machucá-la eu acabo com você- Charlie disse e passou a mão de Bella para Edward

-Eu sei disso senhor Charlie! E não pretendo machucá-la- Charlie se afastou e os dois seguiram em direção ao altar e a cerimônia se decorreu rapidamente.

- Edward Anthony Masen Cullen você aceita essa mulher como sua esposa?

- Aceito- disse olhando Bella com amor e devoção.

- Isabella Marie Swan você aceita este homem como seu esposo?

- Sim, Aceito.

- Eu vos declaro marido e mulher, pode beijar a noiva. – E Edward a beijou e logo após foram saindo da igreja a caminho do volvo de Edward que os levaria em direção ao local da festa. O volvo estava todo decorado com fotos de contos de fadas com o nome deles e haviam corações com o nome dos dois ilustrando o amor dos dois de forma engraçada e divertida.

O Local da festa estava lindo todo decorado de branco e lilás para concordar com o vestido dela e as fresias, ali postas com algumas tulipas vermelhas, a decoração possuía tudo daquilo que eles mais gostavam. Foram recebendo convidados por convidados e os mesmos eram encaminhados aos seus lugares.

Era à hora da dança dos noivos. Edward a encaminhou para o meu da pista, agora vazia, se abaixou a frente dela e perguntou de modo que somente ela escutasse.

- A senhorita ma concede a dança?

- Claro cavalheiro, mais devo lhe informar que sou comprometida. – neste momento já valsavam ao meio da pista.

- Não importa quem sabe você mude de ideia. - respondeu e foram assim até que todos voltaram a dançar e depois de um tempo foram interrompidos pela voz de Alice

- Senhoras e senhoritas, está na hora de jogar o buque!- Edward ficou ao lado de Bella enquanto as mulheres atrás dela, Bella jogou o buque ele passou por cima de todas elas e foi cair exatamente no copo de coquetel de cereja que se encontrava na mão de Jasper, Emmet que estava a seu lado olhava o buque como se ele fosse um alienígena e disse:

- Ou o buque é alienígena ou isso é um aviso! Cara você ta ferrado. – ele disse rindo histericamente de medo vendo Alice se aproximar.

-Jazz! Quem pega o buque é a mulher e não um homem ou seu... seu...copo!- Ela disse sem nem perceber que o copo não era dele e sim dela.

- Ali, o copo é seu. - Ela já ia começar a pular quando- Aqui não.- Nessa hora Bella, Edward e Rose chegaram perto deles e riram de Alice todos juntos. Depois de umas 2 horas mais ou menos Edward e Bella foram em direção a casa que era uma surpresa para ela assim como o local da lua de mel.

- Edward, para onde estamos indo? Seu apartamento não é pra lá?- Perguntou apontado a direção contraria não entendendo nada.

- É uma surpresa que comprei pra nós amor. Eu tenho certeza que você ira adorar. - E então ele parou em frente a uma casa que era perto da de Emmet e de seus pais a casa era branca e com alguns detalhes de madeira de dois andares

- Essa é a nossa casa amor!

- É... é incrível Edward, maravilhosa- E o abraçou dentro do carro, abriu a porta e quando Bella ia descer do carro, Edward a segurou.

- Nada disso, você é minha esposa agora e vai entrar comigo te carregando estilo noiva como é certo – a pegou no colo e a levou para o quarto que era o sonho de qualquer romântica, possuía uma cama de casal king size branca com dorséis rosa bebê, com uma sacada linda de cortinas branca com porta de vidro que tinha uma linda vista das montanhas com a floresta e campo florido.

Ele a colocou na cama gentilmente e a beijou se deitando em cima dela, quando olharam um no olho do outro se prenderam a ele e murmuraram juntos

- E pensar que nosso amor começou num simples amor infantil! – sorriram e se beijaram novamente para o que passou de um amor infantil para amor eterno.

FIM!

* * *

N/A: Não deixem de mandar um review, nem que seja só um ficou bom! Espero que tenham gostado, bjus e quem sabe até a próxima.

Ana Krol.


End file.
